parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 26.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * GOES BACK INTO THE JUNGLE --JADE JUNGLE-- FINDS RAPHAEL THE RAVEN, FIGHTING THREE PUTRIDS PIRANHAS AND A MAGIKOOPA ON THE WAY * Raphael: Oh! Welcome! Sorry I'm so surprised, but I can't even remember the last time someone came up here. It's sure been a while. What? Oh yes! Affirmative! I'm the master of this island. Call sign: Raphael the Raven! If you have any problems at all, just let me know, OK? Go ahead, out with it! Ah. Oh, so you're Thomas. I see. Roger that. You can't find a way to reach the volcano, is that it? Yeah, that's a problem. Not for me, though. I'll help. To be honest with you, I knew you'd ask something like that. I got a message from the Stars, so I knew you were coming. I've got something exceptional to give you that ought to help you on your way... But that's for later! Right now, let's take care of that volcano problem, OK? Caw caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!! SMALLER RAVENS DROP IN * Raphael: Cawcaaaw caw. Excellent response time, Ravens. We've got work to do. I'll brief you only once, so I want your full attention! SPEAKS TO THE RAVENS, THOUGH NO TEXT IS SHOWN Raphael: ...and it must be done just as quickly as possible. Got it? I should hope so! Let's move, Ravens! Follow me! FOLLOWS AND SPEAKS TO RAPHAEL AGAIN Heave-HOOOOOOO!! GETS A TREE ROOT OUT OF THE WAY Come on, then. FOLLOWS AND SPEAKS TO RAPHAEL AGAIN Aye aye, all right. Is everyone ready? Now, Ravens! Get to work!! FIVE RAVENS BUILD SOMETHING TO HELP GET MARIO IN THE VOLCANO This won't take long. WALKS IN * Kolorado: Hmm!? What in blazes...? RAVEN DROPS DOWN * Raven: Caw caw caaaw! Finished! Caw! * Raphael: Roger that! You can reach the volcano now. Kolorado: Ooh! Top notch, really!! It would appear we can enter the volcano, dear boy! What luck, eh, Thomas? I shan't delay another moment! The ancient treasures are calling me! Onward! HEADS INTO THE VOLCANO FIRST * Raphael: That Koopa! What a maverick! Charging into the volcano... He's bold, I'll give him that! Bold and certifiably nuts... But enough about that! I want to give you that important item I was talking about. Here, take it. GETS THE ULTRA STONE That's an Ultra Stone. I found it a long time ago in the depths of this jungle. Now that you have this stone, when you find a Super Block, you can upgrade one of your party members from Super Rank to Ultra Rank. Strengthening the members of your party will be the key to your success. Trust me. That's what a Star Spirit told me in a dream. Use it and prosper! I've got to go now. Over and out. AND THE RAVENS LEAVE GOES INTO THE VOLCANO --MT. LAVALAVA-- WALKS DEEPER IN THE VOLCANO AND SEES A PUTRID PIRANHA * Putrid Piranha: IDENTIFIED AS...THOMAS! ALERT! REPORT TO BOSS! ALERT! ALERT! LEAVES TO TELL THE BOSS GOES TO THE NEXT ROOM AND FINDS KOLORADO * Kolorado: Hmm... I sense danger here... All adventures are dangerous, though, so what of it? We must press on toward the glory of an unknown treasure! JUMPS ONTO A PLATFORM AND IT SINKS INTO THE MAGMA Kolorado: Yaaaah!! What's wrong with this rock? It sank right into the lava! CROSSES THE PLATFORMS AND EVENTUALLY GETS TO A PART WHERE HE BREAKS A NEW TYPE OF BLOCK WITH THE NEW ULTRA HAMMER * Kolorado: Yes! Excellent! Now, Thomas! No time to hang about! Onward to glory! GO INTO A DIFFERENT AREA Kolorado: Hm? It smells like treasure! Treasure, old boy! Make way-- I'm going ahead!! FALLS OVER THE EDGE GyaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! FINDS ONE SMALL, BLUE BLOCK IN A ROOM AND KOLORADO COMES RUNNING IN Category:Daniel Pineda